


It's what he would have wanted

by kurojiri



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fills [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: College, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Kittens, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is off at college, Pets, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Tony adopts them, Tony doesn't know what to do with his kid off at college, puppy, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: After Peter, goes to college Tony’s life gets a bit furrier.





	It's what he would have wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Pets

He had been walking, very calmly, around the park on one chilly morning when he heard it: his parental instincts running high. He blamed Peter ever since he had met the kid, they both had been disasters, and they had bonded over being reckless shits too. Peter had practically raised Tony into being a dad now. And as his kid went to college, his parental kicks were still there, mourning and feeling so useless. Pepper had laughed a little when he moped after he said goodbye to Peter and after every facetime they had when Peter wasn’t busy with classes.

Happy and May both teased him too when they gathered in Tony’s penthouse. The first semester had been looking to be both quiet and too lonely without Peter’s presence in his life. It had been too embarrassing that he missed him. That Tony, the adult was the helicopter dad that cried when their kid left for their first day of school. Only, that college made the distance a lot longer. Tony could admit inside his head that his life was less fun ever since Peter left the nest, as May called it. It shouldn’t have been that emotional the way it had resulted in him being overly protective and paranoid when Peter went out as Spider-Man near his dorm room, but it had been. He was barely eighteen; still oblivious and learning how the adult world really worked.

It seemed liked the fours years since they've met had flashed too fast that Tony didn’t know what to do without his spider-kid spending time with him inside the lab or having dinner as a whole family.

He was weak. Susceptible of making horrible decisions. It had been the reason why he landed to his current position when he walked over and heard a bush filled with pitiful cries of one lone puppy and meowing from two kittens in one box.

The poor cold children had yapped and cried for his attention. Their eyes, though varied in colors had each given him the best impressions of Peter’s puppy eyes.

It felt like fate.

Like God had presented him the solution he was looking for since Peter left. Not even ten seconds passed when he coaxed them and dialed Happy to pick him up pronto. During the drive home he had FRIDAY already scheduled a vet to come over to check them up as well a groomer for them. (His new children deserved only the best.) He made several purchases for food, beds, blankets and toys too not caring how Happy gave one look about the amount of fur was shedding off from the box and into the car seats. Or about how he was going to have convince Pepper about keeping them.

They were going to keep them. She wouldn’t be able to say no once they were bathed and cleared healthy. When they had been checked, cleaned up and playing he simply pushed one of the more playful kittens towards her. She meowed and licked Pepper’s face.

“Tony, we can’t—”

“They were freezing and alone.”

It almost felt like Peter was there, since they had this conversation before. (There had been a puppy in question once during junior year, it ended up having an owner, and luckily had been reunited soon after the posters had been made, but Tony always remembered how his always kid wanted a pet.)

And just before she could open her mouth Tony cut her off. “They were obviously abandoned and too young to have been chipped.” The puppy circled around her and the kitten had purred at Tony’s touch. He smushed his face against the second kitten.

“Come on, it’s almost winter break. Think how surprised and happy Peter is going to be with not one—but two new brothers and a sister.”

“Tony!”

“What? My nest had been empty for too long.”

When Peter came over to visit Tony gave a ‘I-told-you-so’ to Pepper when he cried and hugged all his new siblings.


End file.
